The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for cleaning debris from roof gutters adapted to be manually operated by a person standing on the ground.
Leaves, twigs, and other debris tends to collect in the roof gutters of homes and other buildings, and if not periodically removed, accumulate to the point of interfering with the drainage of the gutter. The interference with drainage can result in overflowing of the gutter and damage to the gutter or roof of the home or other building. This problem may become particularly acute when the debris is matted down or compacted, such that it can clog the downspouts, and is particularly difficult to remove.
In order to remove the debris that collects in a gutter, the home owner must use a ladder placed alongside the gutter; or must climb onto the roof, and then proceed to clean the gutter. This procedure is laborious, time consuming, and dangerous.
It has been proposed to provide implements for cleaning gutters by a person standing on the ground. Frequently, these devices have required that the user perform manipulative steps in order to remove the debris from the gutter, which manipulation requires some skill and previous experience in operating the implement to do an effective job. In addition, adjustment to the length of these other implements requires the user to break apart the implement and add or remove sections which is both time consuming and cumbersome. These other implements have also utilized fixed position or manually adjustable cleaning tools requiring time-consuming adjustments if obstructions require the user to change their distance from the building of which they are cleaning the gutters. Other implements have also been found to be less than satisfactory in removing leaves or other debris which has become matted down or compacted within the gutter.
It would be desirable to produce an apparatus for cleaning roof gutters or the like which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks of known prior-art cleaning implements.
It is an object of the present invention to produce an apparatus for removing leaves and other debris from roof gutters for use by a person standing on the ground that is easy to use, and requires a minimum of skill and little or no previous experience.
Another object of the present invention is to produce an apparatus for cleaning roof gutters that utilizes a quick and easy length adjustment method. This provides flexibility to the user to reach gutters of varying heights, as well as facilitating compact storage of the apparatus in a ready to use condition.
Still another object of the present invention is to produce an apparatus for cleaning roof gutters that facilitates safe and easy positioning of the user from the house or other building through the use of a pivotal cleaning tool. The use of a pivotal cleaning tool also allows the user to work around any obstructions without having to make time consuming adjustments.
It is further an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for removing leaves and other debris, including matted down material, from roof gutters by a person on the ground that is lightweight, durable, and is economical to manufacture.